


Stay

by EbonyDazed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, post 2x16, post-season2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyDazed/pseuds/EbonyDazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke didn't think that this was going to be how she saw Commander Lexa after her betrayal at Mount Weather. Maybe this was just how they were supposed to met again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

This is not how Clarke thought she see Lexa again.

Clarke was found by a grounder who’s name she can’t remember, the only thing burning in her mind was Lincoln behind him almost dropping to his knees begging for her help. Clarke didn’t want to see Lexa. 

At the same time she couldn’t bare the site of the large man begging, so reluctantly, she agreed to help them. They don’t tell her what happened, but Lincoln has some white gauze wrapped around his forearm and wrist, the other grounder had white bandages on his face covering his one eye.

When they get to the camp, Clarke realizes she had never been to this grounder camp before. It was close to the ocean and the ground was covered in white sand with splashes of red. Boats were lined up on the edge. Octavia and Bellamy are already there, as well as some other faces you remember. There are wounded members of the Woods Clan mixed in with a few grounders who Clarke has never seen before.

“What happened?” Clarke asks as Octavia and Bellamy get within earshot. Bellamy looked tired as he ran over at Octavia’s heels. His hands were stained with dried blood and Clarke wonders if he had helped carry some of the wounded warriors.

“They were attacked,” Octavia is breathless like she had been running all over, “The Woods Clan and Boat People were getting together for some peace thing from what some of them are saying.”

Those were the grounders she didn’t recognize. They were dressed slightly differently then the Woods Clan. Many of them had multiple weapons handing off various leather belts, some had small arms attached to their belts or strapped to their legs. Octavia takes a few more breaths. 

“They had guns, the people who attacked them, a lot of people are hurt.” Bellamy finishes for his sister, “The injured were taken onto the boats, apparently the Boat People are better equipped.”

“Your mom is on one of the ships pulling bullets out of the injured,” Octavia stated as they started walking to the boats, “Me and Bell have been dragging supplies around,”

“The boats don’t look damaged.”

“They stole things from the Mountain Men, the boats are bulletproof. If the situation were different I’m sure Raven would marvel at how cool that is.” Octavia picked up speed and the others followed, “Come on, we need to get back to help.”

You approach one boat that has the name Mircalla written across the front and hurry aboard the ship passing a few men who are keeping lookout and loading cannons. They travel below deck down to what Octavia referred to as a Medic’s Unit. The boat looked like a traditional Pirate ship from the outside and similar to the Ark on the inside. Clarke was sure Octavia was right, in a different situation this would be very cool. A girl with the lightest color of blonde hair that Clarke had ever seen almost rushes into them on the way down the hall.

“Luna,” Octavia starts as the green eyed girl straightens, she looks as though she had been running around the ship as well. “This is Clarke, Lincoln and Thrash found her.”

“Luna is the Commander of the boat people.” Bellamy added for Clarke. Luna looked to be the same age as herself, paler skin then Clarke thought a Boat Person would have and sea green eyes. Blonde hair cascaded down her back in waves.

“Thank you for agreeing to help, Clarke of the Sky People,” Luna offered a smile, far softer then most of the grounders they had met, “Your mother is helping the other medics down the hall, Leonel is guarding the door.”

“How is our Commander?” Lincoln asked from behind, Clarke had forgotten he had followed them. Luna’s smile fades immediately and Clarke feels her heart drop to her stomach.

“Her wounds are the worst of the group, she was hit at close range.”

“What happened?” Clarke’s voice almost betrays her and gives away the full extent of her worry.

“The Ice Nation,” Luna’s jaw clenches slightly, “They ambushed us, the Ice Queen stating that the truce between the Woods Clan and Ice Nation was over since our fight with the Mountain Men was done...at first we fought with our swords, we thought we had them.”

Luna shakes her head, “She angered Lexa, they were fighting one-on-one while Leonel and Lincoln fought off anyone who tried to interfere. After Costia, we knew the kill belonged to Lexa. Then a loud boom that could put thunder to shame rang out and Lexa fell. The Ice Queen shot her again and more weapons went off, I ordered the retreat and my men fired back. We only have pistols and side-arms, they had automatic weapons. Large guns we had witnessed the Mountain Men using. There were so many of them. Leonel grabbed Lexa and we fell back.”

Clarke felt her knees tremble beneath her, Lexa was hurt, she was shot down.

“I ordered my people to fire on them from the boats. The cannons outshine their guns and they fell back, for now.” Luna straightened, Clarke noticed she didn’t appear badly hurt.

“You got out safely.”

“I was not the target, the Woods Clan was. My people suffered only minor injuries for the most part, two of my men were killed by the gunfire, seven Woodsmen are dead.”

“Heda” The blonde turns to a young man with white-blonde hair and dark gray eyes rushes toward them, It was strange to hear the title without it being used to address Lexa. “The medics need more bandages and alcohol.”

“Right,” Luna turned back to them, “Please excuse me Clarke,”

Luna rounds the corner with the light haired man in search of supplies as Octavia guides Clarke through the halls. Clarke tries to process what was said. The Ice Nation attacked Lexa’s clan, they had guns, they used them to kill Luna’s and Lexa’s people. What was going to happen now? Was there a new enemy she had to worry about? Would it lead to another false truce between her and Lexa? Would she betray them again? They stop before a door guarded by who Clarke assumes is Leonel, a taller dark haired girl with stormy gray eyes. Two cutlasses rest on her belt and white bandages wrapped her bicep. 

“You are Clarke?” Leonel asks with a tilt of her head, Clarke only nods still trying to process everything Luna told her. “I would say you could enter, but your mother has yet to exit. They have been working on trying to stop the bleeding on Commander Lexa’s wounds.”

“Is she going to be OK?” 

Leonel’s eyes were hard to read, but Clarke could see some sorrow in them, worry. Leonel took a moment to respond to her question, thinking over her words.

“I am not a medic,” Leonel starts, and her words remind Clarke of Anya. Calculated and well thought out, “But I believe your mother to be a good one, if there is a chance that Lexa will life, she will ensure it.”

Clarke tries to believe it, but Clarke hadn’t seen Lexa, she doesn’t know the extent of her injuries. Leonel must notice her face darken because she continues to speak.

“We asked you to come here Clarke of the Sky People because we know your people are great medics. But I suggested you come personally.” Leonel explained, “May we talk privately? I cannot leave my post.”

Clarke nods to the others who are quick to go back to help the other medics. When she looks back Leonel offers her half a smile before having it fade.

“Please understand my people and the Woods Clan have been allies for a very long time. I myself trained with Anya years ago. I too was furious when Lexa made a deal with the Mountain Men.” Clarke didn’t want to continue on this subject, but allowed Leonel to continue anyway, “Please understand that if Lexa could do what she wanted and not what she had to do that she would never have left your side. I understand you must not believe me. But please understand that Lexa’s choice wasn’t fully hers.”

Clarke only nods but doesn’t fully believe the statement. Leonel only sighs. 

“Please talk to Lexa,” Leonel glances away before a mischievous smile comes to her face, “I recommend while the painkillers are strong. You’d be surprised how truthful one can be when they are effectively drugged.”

“I will think it over. Thank you Leonel,”

“Leo,” Clarke must look surprised because Leonel smiles at her, “You can call me Leo, the rest of the lot do.”

Clarke wants to respond but the door clicks behind Leonel and Abby and a few other medics move to leave. When Abby sees her daughter she rushes to hug her. 

“Mom,” Clarke’s voice cracks a bit, “Is she?”

“We don’t know,” Abby responds truthfully, “She’s all patched up but...she’s not totally in the clear yet. She’s lost a lot of blood. We will have a better idea of her condition tomorrow.”

“Please clean up Mrs. Griffin, you’ve helped many of our people,” Leonel states calmly, “Our medics are able, please take a short rest.”

“I am fine,” Abby states as she looked over at Leonel, “I can rest later,”

“Clarke, may you take my post?” Leonel asks suddenly, “You may sit with Lexa while she rests, if that is alright?”

“It’s fine,” Abby replies softly, her eyes hide something Clarke cannot recognize as she nods to Leonel. Clarke enters the room and closes the door behind her once Leonel escorts Abby down the hall towards their next patient.

The inside of the room reminded her of the quarantine cell in Mount Weather, the only difference was the tile beneath her feet was gray and the room was much smaller. She slowly stepped over to the bed were Lexa lay. Her armor was stained with blood and tossed in the corner of the room. The faint smell of blood and disinfectant hung in the air. The silence was deafening and each footstep sounded like thunder as she approached the small white bed.

Lexa looked young in her sleep, it was the first thing that struck Clarke when she looked at the girl on the bed. Strikingly young and fragile, no armor to make her figure seem more solid then it really was. There were white bandages wrapped around her chest and left shoulder and more wrapped around her left forearm. A cut on the left side of her lower lip was closed with a few black stitches. Another cut on the side of her nose isn’t as deep and is only cleaned out. Brows slightly furred together and jaw still slightly clenched in pain.

This was not how Clarke thought she’d see Lexa.

Clarke absentmindedly ran her fingers through brown hair, patches of hair damp where it had fallen over the wounds. The medics cleaned off the blood. Clarke runs the same hand lightly over Lexa’s forehead and feels her skin slightly warm under her touch. Warm from the heat in the cabin or from fighting off infection from her wounds, Clarke was unsure. Lexa doesn’t move, the only movement is the slightly irregular rising and falling of her chest. 

There was a hundred things Clarke thought she wanted to tell Lexa when they met again, but right now she couldn’t remember a lot of them.

“I really hate you,” Clarke felt herself saying, It was the only thing she could remember wanted to say to the fallen Commander. “Every time I thought about you, TonDC and Mount Weather came rushing back to me. The people I let die.”

Clarke feels her anger mix with a rush of emotions she can’t begin to describe. Over the last few months, whenever Lexa’s face came to her mind, so did the faces of all the people she’s killed. The young and old. Lexa’s face in her minds eye was similar to the day she betrayed her, covered in sticky blood and eyes cold as stone.

“I could choke you,” Clarke ignored the tears starting to blur her vision. “Killing you would be so easy, but I’m so tired to killing.”

Clarke’s hand trails down to Lexa’s throat, her fingers wrap around the tanned skin loosely, “Wake up and give me that look I really hate, the look you gave me when you left me. Give me a reason to want to kill you.”

________________________________________

Clarke forgets falling asleep at the side of the bed, kneeled on the ground with her arm folded under her head and the other tossed over Lexa’s mid-section. When Clarke raised her head she sees Leonel entering with a tray of food.

“Your back will hurt if you choose to sleep that way Clarke of the Sky People,” Leonel offers a smile as she approaches. Clarke stands up slowly, her knees sore from the hard floor. “I will see to getting you a chair more comfortable then the floor.”

Leonel taking worrying glance at Lexa before setting the tray down on the wooden side table. “You remember what I said yesterday?”

“You told me to call you Leo,” Clarke hears the chuckle from the taller girl, “And to not kill Lexa.”

“I said talk to Lexa,” Clarke sighed but nodded to Leonel, “If her response is not to your liking then I hold no responsibility for what comes of her after.”

Clarke tried to smile at that, Leonel wasn’t that bad of a companion to have, her and Luna seemed far tamer then the Woods Clan Grounders. “You care about her.”

“I spent plenty of my days training with Anya, I owe it to her.” Clarke nods and looks over to the plate of hot food, the smell something she hadn’t experienced since she landed on Earth. “Cedric cooked special for the Sky People, he is rather pleased to cook for a hero of your fables Clarke.”

Clarke nods as Leonel heads for the door. “I shall return with a chair, please try to eat, I promise the food isn’t as bad as it looks, I almost dropped it twice on my walk down. I’m unused to so many people on my boat. Please do not inform Chief Cedric I destroyed his flawless presentation.”

Clarke eats her meal, watching Lexa sleep. Once in a while her brows will move and each time Clarke would stop eating and stare the girl down. Her mother comes in early to check on Lexa’s wounds and change the bandages. Only then does Clarke see the full extent of the wounds. The bullet that pierced her left shoulder was a through and through, missing her heart by inches. The other bullet got her right thigh, above the knee. There was also cuts and stab wounds from the sword fight.

Leonel brought you a chair a while ago and Clarke sits in it patiently while she watches Lexa twitch in her sleep. Clarke starts to doze off in the chair when she hears stirring.

“Clarke,” Clarke almost jumps out of her skin when she hears the familiar click of her name come from Lexa’s mouth. The commander had already sat up and Clarke jumped to her feet.

“Lexa,” Lexa’s green eyes lock into Clarke’s. Clarke can see how hazy they seem under the influence of the painkillers and antibiotics that her mother had given her. It’s only when Lexa fully stands on wobbly feet that Clarke realizes she should probably stop her. “You’re hurt.”

“You are safe,” Clarke is stunned by the softness of Lexa’s voice, before she knows it Lexa crashes their lips together, clumsy and half-missing Clarke’s mouth. Clarke is stunned, remembering the last time Lexa kissed her...the memory buried by the bad ones. Clarke kisses her back, raising her hand to Lexa’s neck to correct the position of their mouths. Last night she had planned to choke her, but today she chooses to kiss her instead. It’s a foggy decision but it takes her to a place where the war never happened. Where Commander Lexa didn’t exist and the only Lexa that did was the one before her. She was not Clarke, leader of the Sky People, she was just Clarke. 

“Lexa,” Clarke feels herself saying when they pull away, Lexa looks at her with unbelievably green eyes.

“I am sorry,” Lexa slurs and falls back against the bed, “You say last time, you are not ready. I was...happy to see you.”

Clarke cannot hide the small smile at Lexa’s broken english or her slightly defeated expression. They are so...human. Unlike the Lexa who walked the earth like a god to her people, simply because she was forced to. Clarke remembers that she is supposed to be angry. But she almost can’t feel her anger anymore. She remembers what Leonel told her, she needs to talk Lexa now though, while she is still under influence of the drugs. The blonde places her hands on Lexa’s shoulders forcing the commander to look at her.

“Lexa, you need to tell me why you left me at Mount Weather, why you left my people to die. I need a real reason if you want this to work.” Clarke watches Lexa’s brows come together in concentration.

“I do not understand,” Lexa starts and Clarke sighs,

“Why did you leave me-”

“Slower,”

“What?” Clarke asks squeezing Lexa’s shoulders in slight irritation.

“I cannot understand you, talk slower.” 

Clarke almost face-palms, the drugs were putting Lexa in such a daze that she couldn’t understand her english how she usually could. 

“You,” Clarke pokes her finger to Lexa’s chest, “Need to tell me why you left...Why you left me and my people to die on Mount Weather.”

“I did not want to...but Anya had told me that I needed to choose for my people over myself. She would be angry if I had stayed and gotten our people killed because of my own shellfishness”

“Selfishness,” Clarke corrects as Lexa nods. If the circumstances were different Clarke was sure this would be laughable.

“She was angry with me about Costia, I did not want to make her angry again.” Lexa swayed a bit and straightened herself out again, “Anya wanted our people to be safe. That is what leaders are supposed to do in war.”

Clarke gets it, despite the fact that she really don’t want to. She had to make hard decisions for her people, she had to do things that she didn’t want to do for the safety of the people she cared about. It was just so much easier to blame Lexa, to try to convince herself that Lexa was the cause of everything. Lexa didn’t want the war any more then she did.

“Do you care about me?” Clarke’s voice dropped, she already somewhat knew the answer. If Lexa didn’t care then she never would have kissed her before they marched off to battle, or asked her to come to Polis with her.

“I do,” Clarke almost expects more but sees Lexa struggle to stay awake.

“Go to sleep,” Clarke instructs as she aids Lexa back into the bed, “We can talk more later,”

As soon as Clarke pulls the white sheet over Lexa’s body the commander already looked knocked out. Until Clarke went to pull her hand away and found her wrist quickly caught.

“You will stay?” It was worded like a demand, but the tone made it sound like a question.

“I will stay.” Clarke smiles, Lexa doesn’t release her wrist. “I will be right here when you wake up.”

Lexa nods slowly, already half asleep as her grip looses around Clarke’s wrist. Clarke intertwines their fingers and sits on her chair at the side of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> OK guys, so this is going to be part of a series of Clexa one-shots so please let me know how I did in this first one! Leonel is my OC and I'm thinking of bringing her back in more one-shots as a side character with Luna. Let me know what you think of her and how I portrayed the Boat People (it translated to Pirates for me)
> 
> All feedback is very much appreciated. 
> 
> I like writing drugged Lexa, just saying :P


End file.
